stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Global warming
Hello...er... (IP), I have a question; where was the source of this information? I mean, I guess that it is true that Global Warming didn't happen (San Francisco is still there), but from which source are you claiming this from? Just Wondering. Aabh 23:18, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I think this is just one person's speculation. This article was originally at MemoryAlpha:Global Warming and was placed there by the same user. It is about to be deleted from MA for obvious reasons and it was suggested that the user move this article over here. – Jono 02:44, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Should be tagged to a specific fanfic/continuity, since it's equally possible some fanfics will say global warming did happen (those conscious of the environment anyways). If other fanfics have material pertaining to global warming, those elements should be entered to expand the article. (But the pp. there now should still have a b.g.) 05:39, 6 October 2007 (UTC) So, a tag has been placed saying it was created by an unknown author. Call me LUUSAP; that's my handle on Wikipedia. --70.179.175.240 20:42, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Why not just and make it official? It's easy to do. 21:57, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Even though we don't have on this Wiki, I've decided to sign up anyway. =) --Let Us Update 22:01, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh wait, we do! As a matter of fact, the page appears to be updated regularly! In contrast, Wikipedia hasn't updated their Ancientpages page since December of '06, and I wish they would. --Let Us Update 22:03, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::We're part of Wikia, so everything gets updated regularly. 22:23, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Hello LUUSAP! Er... okay, so now that introductions are good and done, what source is your data from? For it to be in this Wiki, it does need to have come from some Star Trek Fan Fiction source...(I guess it doesn't even need to be restricted to that, any Star Trek source would do) Aabh 01:15, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Been over two weeks and no response to Aabh's questions about the source, so I think it is safe to say this stuff was made up on the spot. The question is what should be done now? Should the article be rewritten to match the MA version or given that we don't have anything in fan fiction about it (as far as I know) maybe deleting it would be the way to go? What do the rest of you think? - 10:46, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Global warming is an important issue and a real, observable effect. (We've been feeling it where I live for the last few years now.) Even though it's not normally our purview, I think we have a duty to have something here in the form of this article. (Yep, call me an environmentalist.) My thought at the moment: Maybe a brief summation intro (culling on the Wikipedia and MA articles, possibly, with external links to both at the end), and a Fan fiction header establishing an opening for others to add their fanfic stuff, if any's out there. :As to the current paragraph: It can be chopped, then if this "LUUSAP" ever returns with a source, it can be added back in from the page history. 11:33, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::Don't get me wrong, Sas... Because I totally and completely agree with you... er... but this is an encyclopedia of Star Trek, not an environmental or political forum... I completely agree we all need to stand up and take note of this problem... but a statement on the Main Page would be more appropriate than an article which might be viewed as part of a Star Trek episode or a Fan Fiction source... I really hate to recommend this... but until there is a Star Trek Source I think this article should be deleted... :( I think it's the same as me making an article noting that the Colorado Rockies once existed... sure, it's true, but it has no place in Star Trek until it's mentioned somewhere... ---Aabh 05:34, 26 October 2007 (UTC) --- Can anyone provide me with a valid Star Trek or Star Trek Fan Fiction source pertaining to Global Warming? If not (And if there is no response in a while, say a week or so), I'm going to recommend this page for deletion. I'm not trying to be pushy, but I really don't like this being a political forum. Some people (Not me, BTW) don't believe in Global Warming, and thus this is a potential political lightning rod in our Wiki... Aabh 21:54, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :I put a link to the MA article in one of my above posts. - 01:45, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :: It's still not Star Trek Fan Fiction... just because it doesn't make the cut at M:A or M:B does not mean it's automatically acceptable here... does it? I seem to remember a few article wars that happened over at M:B that ended up over here too... I mean, don't get me wrong, but again I use the Colorado Rockies analogy; if I made an article over at Memory Alpha about the Rockies and it was rejected and deleted (For obvious reasons), that does not automatically make it appropriate here... In my humble opinion, anyway... am I missing the point? :: Look, all I'm asking for is some note that this is from Star Trek... I am a very avid fan, I do believe I have seen every episode of Star Trek (Though, I admit I don't remember them all, and I'm not the pinnacle of Fandom by any stretch...). I also love the Fan Fiction... through all of this, I've never seen a reference directly to Earth's Global Warming situation. :: --- Aabh 04:47, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::The article Memoryalpha:Global warming has accepted Star Trek info. But I don't know of any fanfic stuff about global warming. - 05:48, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Jono, that would be what I was looking for! :D The link above took me to a removed page on M:A, so I must have mistakenly thought it was removed and remanded to here. :::: Now, I wouldn't mind copying it over here, but the current data is... speculative... at best... Aabh 08:52, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Given that not only does this article have no basis in Trek, nor even any basis in science (the idea that solar shades, or removal of water would have any effect) and that this article doesn't even use trek terminology, (refering to teleportation) as well as it's real life point of view (i.e. in Star Trek's future) I have gone ahead and tagged it for Speedy Deletion.– Cpthunt 09:05, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Now an MA copy Okay, after a month I've removed LUUSAP info given it has no source and he hasn't attempted to do anything about in in the last month. Just made it an MA copy, but at least the info is Trek related now. Feel free to make it more "unique" to this wiki. - 14:16, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks Jrofeta! :D I have no further issue with this article. Though now I kinda feel like I should write something about it... seeing as how I made such a stink about this and all... Aabh 21:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Deletion Well, now we're getting rid of MA copies, and there's no fan material on this at all, so... I say we delete it. --TimPendragon 19:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Seconded. Aabh 14:08, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::And thirded. Normally, there is a process for articles tagged (and we should follow it, by having a vote and waiting 7 days from the first vote); but since there's :::*no fan info, :::*it's a MA copy, ::I doubt anyone's going to object if we call this a speedydelete qualifier and execute it w/extreme prejudice. As always, if pertinent fan info comes up, they can pop it back in. In the future, though (and for other qualifying articles presently), these kinds of things (no fan info and an MA copy) should be tagged , or voted on if a "normal" delete. 17:49, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Resurrection What an interesting life this article has led... :D for the record, I have no further problems with this article (Save that it is a stub... but if I want to whine about that, I really ought to do something about it... which I might very well do! :D Aabh 03:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC)